3v3_freestylefandomcom-20200213-history
Game play
Gameplay (Original Guide Here) The Tutorial Before getting into the game, it is highly advised you watch the tutorial to get a feel for the game. Once you have decided which player you will choose initially, watch the skill videos to determine how to perform the available skills. Shooting/Passing If you are familiar with basketball, this may seem basic, but here are some tips: * Shooting: Take open shots that your character can make. If your character doesn’t have a good 3-point shot, don’t take it. If you are in the paint with a small, pass to a big. * Contested Shots: Don’t shoot contested shots. If someone is in your face there is no reason to shoot it, create some space, or pass it to an open man. * Passing: PASS THE BALL, nobody likes a ball hog. Passing will create better shots more often than shooting off the dribble. * Shot Meter: When shooting, the meter determines shot success. Yellow = medium chance, Green = good chance. Try to release square in the green to make the shot. * Shot Success Gauge: Below your character on offense is a shot success gauge. This indicates your character's ability to shoot from where you are. Learn this gauge as it will tell you whether or not you are shooting from a good position for your character. Defense The below tips are essential for being a good defender: * Marking: Marking is choosing your position against your opponent. If you have good position you can lower %success shooting from your opponent, you can block, can rebound or even try to steal with. Try to always stay in front of your defender, not too close and not too far away. * Stealing: When marking an opponent, move closer to your opponent and press X. Some situations make it easier to steal: after a pump fake, stopping the dribble when face up, ball hand in defender's direction, using spring turn around, or posting up a big man. * Blocking: To block the shot you must be in front of the shooter. Timing is key, you want to hit your block button right at the start of the animation. Some dunks/layups have fancy animations and you have to wait a bit longer from the start of the animation. * Goal Tending: You can not sit under the basket and wait for the ball to drop in the net before you decide to try to swat at it. * Coverage: Right now majority off the people run man to man defense. That means you pick an opposing member and you stick them the whole game. There is no reason to double cover a player with the ball. All you are doing is leaving a player open for a free shot. Miscellaneous The below are various other gameplay tips: * Clock Management: Pay attention to how much time you have left in play. When the game is close and my team is winning, burn as much time off the clock as possible. If your team is losing you need to playing more aggressive because they are most likely trying to burn the clock. Watch the shot clock because if you don’t shoot before its up you hand the ball over to the other team. * Stamina: In game you see a green bar, that's your stamina. When you dash or face up you will drain your stamina. After a while it will regenerate but not back to 100%. As the game goes along you will stamina that you can get back. Once your stamina starts getting low you will move slower and lower your shot success rate. * Switching Players: Because stamina will drain during the game and affect your character's abilities, it is important to change you character when their stamina is low (yellow is advisable, you should NEVER play with a red stamina character). Switch at halftime, or if need be, call timeout to sub out your character when stamina is getting low. * Know Your Strengths: Each character has a specific skill set allowing them to excel in certain areas and making them awful in others. Know who you are playing with and play to that character's strengths and abilities.